Pertemuan Pertama
by lil-ecchan
Summary: Ketika suatu sore yang tenang, cobalah temani ibumu. Ia akan menceritakan awal dari cintanya pada ayahmu, yang berujung sampai datangnya engkau ke dunia ini. Yang berujung sampai saat ini.


* * *

**Pertemuan Pertama**

* * *

**SUMMARY:** Ibu, ibu. Bagaimana Ibu bisa bertemu dengan Ayah?

**A **_**Naruto**_** fic, presented by **_**LIL-ECCHAN**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto is not mine. But this fic's mine.

**MAIN CHARACTER: **Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Fugaku

**RATING: **T

**GENRE:** Romance/Adventure

**LANGUAGE:** Indonesian

* * *

"Ibu, Ibu." panggil Itachi kecil berumur 12 tahun.

"Ya, Itachi?" ujar Mikoto.

"Bagaimana Ibu bisa bertemu dengan Ayah? Padahal 'kan, Ayah itu… _Galak_." ujar Itachi dengan polosnya.

"Hush! Itachi, jangan bicara seperti itu, kalau ayahmu dengar, nanti kamu dimarahi, loh. Ahaha." ujar Mikoto sambil tertawa kecil. "Itachi ingin tahu?" lirik Mikoto.

"Iya! Cerita! Cerita!" ujar Itachi. Mikoto melirik ke arah Sasuke kecil berumur 5 tahun yang masih dirangkulnya, "Sasuke juga ingin tahu?" tanyanya. Seperti mengerti, Sasuke mengangguk.

"Yah, jadi,"

_**-Flashback-**_

"Aah, Kushina, bodooh!" ujar Mikoto muda berumur 15 tahun. Kushina menancapkan gasnya dalam sekali. Kushina muda berumur 15 tahun itu sedang mengendarai motor, sedangkan Mikoto sedang berpegangan erat padanya.

"Aah, Mikoto, contohlah Minato sedikit, ini baru 45km/jam! Kalau kami mengendarai sepeda motor berdua, biasanya, kami melaju sampai 60km/jam!" ujar Kushina santai.

"Kushina bodooh! Itu 'kan Minato, kekasihmu! Aku 'kan Mikoto, sahabatmu!" ujar Mikoto membedakan.

"Erm, tapi, biarlah! Ehehe!" ujar Kushina yang masih melaju, tidak peduli.

Mikoto menoleh ke belakang karena mendapat firasat buruk. Ternyata benar! Ada polisi yang mengejar mereka.

"Bodoh! Kushina! Kita dikejar polisi!" ujar Mikoto.

"Eeh!? Padahal 'kan di daerah ini jarang ada polisi?" gumam Kushina.

"Ah. Pokoknya, aku tidak mau tahu! Bagaimana ini?" sahut Mikoto ketakutan.

Setelah mencoba kabur dari polisi itu untuk yang kesekian kali, mereka tetap dikejar.

"Aah!! Bagaimana ini, Mikotoo!?" akhirnya Kushina menyerah juga, tapi tetap mengendarai sepeda motor.

"'Kan sudah kubilang, kau tidak menurut, sih!" ujar Mikoto yang kesal.

Kushina melirik ke arah layar bensin. _Apa!? Sebentar lagi 'empty'?_ pikir Kushina.

"Mikoto," bisik Kushina.

"Hm?"

"Bensinnya…"

"Eh? Jangan bilang kalau… Habis?" tanya Mikoto.

"He-eh." balas Kushina _sweatdropped_.

"Kushina bodooh!!" Mikoto teriak sekencang-kencangnya, saking kesalnya.

_Ckiit!_ Motor itu berhenti. Polisi yang tadi mengejar mereka langsung saja menghampiri mereka.

"SIM?" ujarnya. Kushina menggeleng. Polisi itu menghembuskan nafas panjang dan membuka helm-nya. "Kalian ini, batas kecepatan maksimal itu 30km/jam! Sudah begitu, tidak punya SIM. Kalian umur berapa?" tanyanya.

"Limabelas," sahut mereka berdua bersamaan.

_Kalau dilihat-lihat, polisi itu… Sepertinya masih remaja?_ pikir Mikoto. Kalau Kushina sih, dia tidak peduli akan polisi itu, dia hanya tidak ingin didenda atas pelanggaran yang dilakukannya.

"Pokoknya, Pak Polisi, saya tidak mau didenda!" sahut Kushina.

"Anak bodoh! Kau ini melanggar peraturan, harusnya kau didenda!" ujar si polisi sambil melirik Mikoto.

"Eh, umurmu berapa?" tanya polisi itu.

"Limabelas," ujar Mikoto pelan.

"Kau punya telepon genggam?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ini." Mikoto memperlihatkan telepon genggamnya. Polisi itu mengambilnya.

"Kumasukkan nomor teleponku, ya? Boleh, 'kan? Ini, masukkanlah juga nomormu." ujar Pak Polisi itu sambil memberikan telepon genggamnya pada Mikoto. Mikoto yang baru dibelikan telepon genggam, tidak mengerti apa-apa. Dan Kushina yang menyadari bahwa _Polisi ini tertarik pada Mikoto_, langsung memanfaatkan situasi itu.

"Sini, Mikoto, biar aku yang memasukkan nomormu!" sahut Kushina yang langsung merebut telepon genggam si polisi. "Pak Polisi, tidak usah didenda, yaa," ujar Kushina mengeluarkan suara yang agak genit.

"Bodoh! Denda! Tentu saja! Dendamu sebesar 2000 Ryo!" ujar si polisi yang masih mengotak-atik telepon genggam Mikoto.

"Ooh, jadi, Pak Polisi rupanya tidak ingin mendapat nomor telepon genggam Mikoto dan ingin telepon genggamnya dilempar ke sungai, ya? Begitukah?" ujar Kushina jahil sambil mengayunkan tangannya yang sedang memegang telepon genggam si polisi ke arah sungai.

"AH! Bo—bodoh! Kembalikan!" ujar si polisi sambil berusaha merebut telepon genggamnya dari Kushina. Tapi apa daya, Kushina memang terlalu lincah gerak-geriknya untuk dilawan. Si polisi kewalahan menghadapinya.

"Didenda, tidaak?" ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum jahil. Si polisi hanya menghembuskan nafas kecil.

"Iya, iya, baiklah, kau tidak akan didenda…" ujarnya pasrah, sambil mengembalikan telepon genggam Mikoto dan menerima telepon genggamnya yang baru dimasukkan nomor telepon genggam Mikoto oleh Kushina.

"Asik! Mikoto! Ayo pulang!" sahut Kushina yang langsung mengambil gerak cepat.

"Tu—tunggu! Kau, namamu Mikoto?" tanya si polisi.

"Iya," ujar Mikoto pelan sambil menaiki motor bersamaan dengan Kushina.

"Erm… Nanti—nanti kita boleh, 'kan, mengobrol lewat _SMS_?" tanya si polisi agak malu.

"Boleh." ujar Kushina tersenyum.

"Pak Polisi, sudah selesai, 'kan, mengobrolnya? Mikoto harus cepat pulang, kalau tidak, dia akan dimarahi orang tuanya," ujar Kushina mengganggu. Dia merasa jenuh melihat si polisi yang terus mengajak Mikoto mengobrol.

"Err… Ya sudah, nanti kita mengobrol, ya!" ujar si polisi.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"Ibu, bagaimana Ayah sewaktu masih muda? Apa tampan sepertiku?" ujar Itachi yang agaknya percaya diri.

"Hehe. Ya, begitulah." ujar Mikoto yang meragukan ketampanan Fugaku.

**(****A/N****: **_(ditabok) apakah fugaku itu tampan? Kalau Fugaku diragukan ketampanannya, lalu, darimana asal-usul ketampanan Itachi dan Sasuke(yang kata orang-orang tampan)?_**:p)**

"Ternyata, Ayah kalian waktu itu baru berumur enam belas tahun, dan menjadi polisi karena tuntutan keluarga kita, keluarga Uchiha, keluarga kepolisian Negara. Dari hari ke hari, kami semakin dekat. Kami saling mengenal satu sama lain. Sampai suatu hari, waktu aku berumur dua puluh…"

_**-Flashback-**_

Fugaku janji bertemu Mikoto di taman kota. Setelah menunggu selama 30 menit, Mikoto kesal karena Fugaku tidak kunjung datang. Mikoto segera menelepon Fugaku.

"Fugaku, katamu kau akan datang? Aku sudah lelah menunggu…" ujar Mikoto.

"**Eeh!? Justru aku sudah menunggumu sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, kau ada dimana?**"

"Kau yang ada dimana! Aku sudah menunggu lama disini, disebelah patung api sebelah toilet umum!"

"**Mikoto… Kita 'kan janji akan bertemu di patung api sebelah kantin?**" ujar Fugaku.

"Eh?" Mikoto memang agak lemah ingatannya, dan itulah yang membuatnya salah tempat kali ini.

"**Huf… Ya sudah, Mikoto, tunggulah disana, aku akan segera datang.**" ujar Fugaku sambil memutus telepon.

Mikoto duduk di kursi taman di dekat patung api. Terlihat Fugaku sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Ma—Maaf! Sepertinya, aku membuatmu menunggu…" ujar Mikoto yang ketakutan.

"Tidak apa." ujar Fugaku tersenyum.

Mereka pergi jalan-jalan. Seharian ini, Fugaku membuat Mikoto senang.

"Fugaku, terima kasih sudah mau pergi bersamaku hari ini. Sungguh menyenangkan! Aku pulang duluan, ya…" ujar Mikoto.

"Tu—tunggu… Mikoto!" teriak Fugaku. Mikoto menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"Biar aku tebak! Ayah melamar Ibu, 'kaan?" sahut Itachi.

"Ya, lalu, aku menerimanya. Kami menikah, dan, lahirlah kalian."

"Hee." Itachi hanya menggumam.

"Itachi, sekarang Itachi sudah berumur sembilan tahun, apakah Itachi sudah menyukai seorang gadis?" tanya Mikoto.

"B—be—belum! Belum! Ibu ada-ada saja. Hehe." Itachi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

_Kusottare na nyuusu ga toori sugite kimi wa kotoba wo nakusu_, telepon genggam Itachi berbunyi.

_Boku no koe ja marude chiisa sugite kimi wa henji mo shinai_-_tut!_ Itachi mengangkat teleponnya. "Halo, Raichan? Eh? Kencan? Maaf! Aku lupa! Baiklah, aku segera kesana!" ujar Itachi cepat.

"Itachi, _kencan_?" goda Mikoto.

"Aah! Bu—bukan! Ini Kisame yang kencan! Bukan AKU yang kencan dengan Raichan!— Ups." Itachi menutup mulutnya.

"Ooh, ternyata Raichan. Ya sudah, titip salam untuk Raichan dari Ibu, ya, Itachi." Mikoto tambah semangat untuk menggodanya.

"IBUUU!!"

* * *

Haha... Akhirnya. Aneh, ya? Ah, biar, deh. Jarang-jarang ada fic FugaMiko ini. **:p**

Kini, Ecchan bisa mendengar raungan para _fan girl_ Itachi yang berteriak dari berbagai penjuru daerah, yang berteriak "Ecchan sadis! Sadis! Itachi itu sama GUE! Kenapa sama Raichan!?". Ehem, begitulah...

Karena, satu-satunya penggemar Itachi yang saya tahu ya cuma Raichan, lagipula, pairing ItaRai pernah ada di sebuah fic yang dibuat oleh Mel-chan River (yang entah benar entah salah username nya ini) dengan judul entah-apapun-itu-Ecchan-lupa.

QUIZ: lagu apakah yang menjadi ringtone hp Itachi? Ayo jawab! Hadiahnya adalah tanda tangan saya! (dibanting)

Karena sekarang sedang bulan puasa, dan kalau anda merasa bahwa anda adalah orang baik, saya hanya meminta satu,

review?

* * *


End file.
